Marie de Guise
Marie de Guise is the mother of Mary, Queen of Scots. She's determined to secure her child's union with Francis — and the alliance between Scotland and France that comes with it — despite Nostradamus' prophecy that the marriage will result in Francis' death. Marie is a member of the 'House of Guise '''by birth and a member of the 'House of Stuart 'by marriage. She is portrayed by Amy Brenneman. Early Life Marie de Guise was born 22 November 1515 at Bar-le-Duc, Lorraine, France, the eldest of the 11 children of Claude Duke of Guise and his wife Antoinette de Bourbon. Her first marriage was On 4 August 1534, at the age of 18, when she became Duchess of Longueville by marrying Louis II d'Orléans, Duke of Longueville (born 1510), at the Château du Louvre. Their marriage was quite happy; however very brief on 30 October 1535, Mary gave birth to her first son, Francis, but on 9 June 1537, Louis died at Rouen and left her a widow at the age of 21. On 4 August, Mary gave birth to their second son, who was named Louis after his deceased father. Louis died while very young. In early 1537 Marie became the subject of marriage negotiations with King James V of Scotland who had recently lost his first wife Madeline of Valois (a sister of our Henry II) due to Tuberculosis and wanted a 2nd French wife to keep strong the alliance between France and Scotland against England. James and Marie were married by proxy on May 18, 1538, and on June 10 she arrived in Fife, Scotland, and they were formally married a few days later. Marie was crowned Queen Consort of Scotland at Holyrood Abbey on 22 February 1540. James and Mary had two sons. James Stewart, Duke of Rothesay, was born 22 May 1540 at St Andrews. Robert was born and baptized on 12 April 1541, but both died on 21 April 1541, when James was nearly one year old and Robert was eight days old. Mary's mother Antoinette de Bourbon wrote that the couple was still young and should hope for more children. The third and last child of the union was a daughter Mary, who was born on 8 December 154 King James died six days later, making the infant Mary queen regnant of Scotland. Marie acted as Regnant for her daughter from 1554-1560, when she became horribly ill while trying to fortify Edinburgh Castle, and died of dropsy on June 11, 1560 age 44. She is buried n the Convent of Saint-Pierre in Reims, where Mary's sister Renée was abbess. After Mary's engagement to Francis was negotiated, Marie came to France and left Mary there for a time. There, she met Catherine, who apparently found her cold. Since their separation, Marie didn't see her daughter on a regular basis; although they often exchanged letters, and she was at the Convent for Mary's 11th birthday. though half the ships crew died along the way. Season One In ''A Chill in the Air, it is revealed that her daughter often wrote to her. Catherine instructed Aylee to intercept these letters and bring them to her before they are delivered. In For King and Country, she is mentioned several times by both Henry and Mary. The King tells Mary that he has been discussing with Marie for several weeks already about Mary claiming the English Throne. Marie makes her first appearance in Consummation. She pays a visit to the French Court, finding her daughter engaged to Bash instead of Francis, much to her dismay. By paying a messager to lie about English Queen's death, Marie forced Mary's wedding. Her daughter chooses to marry Francis. In the middle of the wedding, Mary realizes the English Queen is actually alive and gets mad at her mother, telling her to get out of her life and leave her alone. Most probably, Marie de Guise returned to Scotland. Season Two Marie will be returning in the second half of the season. Personality Marie de Guise seems to be a cold woman, particularly mother, who since getting her daughter engaged with Francis barely made an effort to see her own daughter. Though she is said to write to her often, Marie is more loyal to her country, not wanting her daughter to come home if it meant losing their alliance with France. Adelaide Kane says about Marie: "Her character's kind of delicious and sort of Catherine-esque in her manipulations," she previews. "Where Catherine uses her children, she still ultimately loves them and wants their happiness. With Marie de Guise, she does use Mary, and it's questionable whether or not she's emotionally invested in Mary's emotional well-being." Physical Appearance Marie is tall and slender with brown eyes and dark brown hair. Relationships Mary Mary is Marie's daughter. Other Relationships *Claude de Guise: Brother *Francis: Son-in-law *Catherine: Frenemy, in-laws. *Henry: In-laws. Appearances Trivia *It was believed she would make an appearance in For King and Country, but she was only mentioned. *It is believed that Catherine doesn't really like her. *In reality, Marie de Guise was too busy trying to keep Scotland safe for her daughter, which is why she was rarely able to visit France. *Historically Marie de Guise had four Ladies in Waiting, their daughters came to be known as the Four Marys: Ladies in Waiting to Mary Queen of Scots. Gallery MaryMarie.jpg BhlWxJaCcAAD3gh.png-large.png Reign Episode 1 13-The Consummation Promotional Photos (9) 595 slogo.jpg Reign Episode 1 13-The Consummation Promotional Photos (10) 595 slogo.jpg Reign Episode 1 13-The Consummation Promotional Photos (8) 595 slogo.jpg Reign Episode 1 13-The Consummation Promotional Photos (6) 595 slogo.jpg Reign Episode 1 13-The Consummation Promotional Photos(1) 595 slogo.jpg Reign Episode 1 13-The Consummation Promotional Photos (4) 595 slogo.jpg Normal Reign S01E13 The Consummation 1080p kissthemgoodbye net 0323.jpg Normal Reign S01E13 The Consummation 1080p kissthemgoodbye net 0331.jpg Normal Reign S01E13 The Consummation 1080p kissthemgoodbye net 0352.jpg Normal Reign S01E13 The Consummation 1080p kissthemgoodbye net 0391.jpg Normal Reign S01E13 The Consummation 1080p kissthemgoodbye net 0433.jpg Normal Reign S01E13 The Consummation 1080p kissthemgoodbye net 0551.jpg References Category:Character Category:Minor Character Category:Season One Character Category:French Category:Scottish Category:House of Guise Category:House of Stuart Category:Royal Category:Queen Category:Queen Mother Category:Catholic Category:Female Character